1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soil grading apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus which may be mounted on the front of a skid-steer vehicle or on the three-point point hitch of a tractor to enable soil to be fine graded for subsequent seeding or sodding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before soil can be seeded or sodded, it is necessary to grade the same so that it is smooth or leveled, the dirt clods are broken up or removed, the rocks are removed, and the soil tilled somewhat to provide a seed or sod bed. Customarily, the soil is graded by means of a blade at either the front or rear of a tractor or the like. Sometimes, a bucket-like scraper or scarifier is used to prepare the soil. All of the prior art methods are less than satisfactory.